THREE WORDS8x18: It's Your Baby
by andreakayy
Summary: This is my version of the scene from season 8's episode THREE WORDS where Mulder basically tells Scully that he doesnt believe the baby is his. IT'S VERY SHIPPY.MSR. I extended the scene to give something C.C. didn't... MORE SHIPPYNESS. R


**This is my version of Scene 4 in the season 8 episode, "THREE WORDS". I extended it so there could be some closure to what happened. I extended it to give MULDERxSCULLY shippers some happiness that Chris Carter did not give (HE DID GIVE A LOT OF HAPPINESS THOUGH IN THIS EPISODE & IN THIS SCENE). In this scene, if you need me to jog your memory, Mulder just arrives home from the hospital… and from the dead. Scully is there too, of course. It seemed to me that being back in that apartment again together was sort of an awkward situation for the two. Anyways, my story starts when Mulder points out that one of his fish have died. **

dislaimer: I do not own X-Files (except my DVDS :D) X-files is the property of Fox and 1013 productions.  
--- 

**Three Words: It's Your Baby**

It's dim in the apartment that has been uninhabited for nearly seven months. The only light seeps in through the window as a man, with scars on his face looks into a fish tank that is slightly green with algae. Soon, he turns his attention to a pregnant woman with just-above-the-shoulder length red hair across the room, who is standing there fingering her key ring feeling awkward. She appears to look six to seventh months.

"Missing a Molly," The man says, implying one of the fish that is no longer residing in the tank.

"She wasn't as lucky as you," The red headed woman responded, as the man pulled himself to sit on his desk. She seemed to act more serious, whereas he was the one joking around. You could tell by their facial expressions. She was not at all amused by this moment. She looked as if she had felt a great deal of hurt; it was a lot more than even a dead man for about six months like himself endured. No, this pain was strictly emotional. Knowing that she was carrying the baby of her partner, her love, her best friend and acknowledging the possibility that she may never be able to stare into his dark green eyes again, frightened her. It hurt her to know that she was now alone. She was going to give birth and he would never have known, and their child would never know its father. But most of all, through all these months of not seeing him and fearing the worst, the worst part was trying to accept this whole event, the abduction. Her emotions were able to be heard in her voice. There was a pause for a matter of seconds, and within those seconds things flew by her mind. Those things were emotions she had to make heard.

"Mulder…" She began and he turned his attention from the desk upon which he sat to her blue eyes. "I don't think you will ever understand what it was like." She paused and he continued to stare with his jaw dropped, listening to every word. Then, he turned slightly and began to nod many times and did not make any eye contact. This was because he did not like hearing all the pain she had endured… he did not like it one bit. "First learning of your abduction… Then searching for you and finding you dead…And now to have you back and uh," Her voice completely broke. Mulder decided to speak up and lighten the mood. He hated to see her like this. He loved her. He hated knowing that he was the one who made her feel all this pain, and at such an endangering time.

"Well… Scully you act surprised," His attempt to lighten the mood didn't go as planned, and he chuckled at his joke for a short while before realizing Scully had not found it as funny as he did. Once he stopped he immediately looked away. Scully, who still was not moved by his joke decided to continue. Still she wore a smile. It was a smile that looked as if it was half forced there. And also a smile that looked like it was formed because of happiness.

"I prayed a lot… and my prayers have been answered," She was not longer smiling. It sounded as if at any moment she was about to cry.

"In more ways than one," He smiled at her, a smile that was barely even there, and then looked down to her large pregnant stomach.

"Yeah," she breathed, and looked down.

"I'm happy for you… I think I know how much that means to you." He didn't smile… he couldn't. He wanted to father Scully's child. After all, he did agree to it and was devastated when the invitro did not work. But he had to be happy for her. He was, after all this is what she wanted… to become pregnant. Mulder loved Scully more than anything… and to come back from the dead and finding the woman he loved pregnant was unbearable. She took a moment to think about what exactly he was saying and why. Finally she realized what he was suggesting. He turned his head away.

Her eyes began to welt up in tears as she searched for words to say. She mouthed the words she wanted to say. 'It's yours could plainly be seen' escaping her lips. She couldn't get them out fast enough though. "Mulder," She tried to begin but Mulder interrupted.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head down as he looked away once more. Then he looked back saying, "I don't mean to be cold or ungrateful. I just," He paused in a stare at her. "I have no idea where I fit in, right now. I just uh, I'm having a little trouble processing everything." He sounded so upset. She couldn't believe what she was hearing she just stared at him for moments, for what seemed like many moments, although it only happened over a course of ten seconds. She stepped forward with both hands on her abdomen. She removed one and put it in his.

"Mulder," She started… but could not finish because of the tears that came flowing onto her cheeks. He stared at her for almost half a second before taking her in his arms.

"Scully, I…" He held her close as her tears dampened his shoulder.

"No, Mulder let me finish." She pulled back to look at him. "It's yours, Mulder." He looked at her speechless. He had nothing to say. Tears began coming more rapidly because of the silence. "I'm carrying your baby." She half smiled. "You don't believe it?" She looked down in dismay.

"I..I…" He stuttered, his arms still around her, but now he was looking her in the eyes. "Like I said I just don't understand…How did this happen? You even told me that one night that…"

"Mulder, I… I don't know either. All I know is that it is yours. I've only been with you… so… or maybe… maybe they lied. Maybe my doctor's lied to me. While you were gone, Agent Dogget and I happened upon a case. It was a case that had to do with woman giving birth to…to… alien babies."Tears continued to flow, but it felt good to her to tell him this. It was like a wait being lifted off of her chest… trying to get him to understand and telling him this. "The doctor's have been lying. I believe they had lied to me and…" She noticed him just looking at her, ready to cry himself. "All I know Mulder is that this baby is your baby. I want you to believe that… no Mulder, I need you to believe that." He pulled her into him again and let his lips graze her forehead; they haven't done that action for what seemed a very long time. She breathed in. She breathed in the scent that she had missed so much; his scent. Mulder didn't say whether he did or not, he just held Scully in his arms as her head rested against his shoulder with her eyes closed. He missed her more than ever. From what little he does remember of the abduction, he does remember missing her. He does remember how he would only think of her. And the truth that he knew was that the only thing that kept him alive while they have tortured him was her. "I wouldn't give up on finding you Mulder. I was determined to find you. I had to. I had to for myself… and for our child. But as time progressed, I began to accept things." She spoke into his shoulder. "Then, I heard knew of UFO activity. And you were right there found with the UFO. But..." She began to cry hard, causing Mulder to hold her tighter. "You were dead. And when I was at your grave I… I couldn't believe I was standing there. After all the near death experiences we've both had… this well I thought that this was it. I began to think of what you told me… before I saw you again… and after you had passed. When we had that talk about starlight and how it is billions of years old… how stars that are long dead still have their light traveling through time… how that light won't die. Maybe that's the only thing that never dies. But Mulder, you told me that's where souls reside. And I remember hoping to god that you were right. I…I.." She stuttered. "I tried preparing myself for the worst… and then there it was. Then… it all got miraculously better and here we are. " She pulled back because she heard him breathing heavily and then when she pulled back she saw his eyes welt up with tears as well. She sobbed into his should again as she grabbed him close. Then she pulled him onto the couch where they sat together so many times before.

"Scully," He said once they sat. "Don't cry like this… it's endangering to our… child." She smiled. "But Scully… there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes," She said quietly.

"From what little I can remember from the abduction… I can remember you. I remember missing you. I remember wanting you. I remember needing you. I remember that you were all that I would think about as I…laid there." He refused to himself to go into more detail. "You… saved me once again… " She cut him off.

"How is that, Mulder?" She was curious.

"You're what kept me hanging on. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for the love I have for you. I wouldn't have lasted." His words of love had left her speechless.

"I… I'm glad. And Mulder, I love you too." She embraced him and his wet from tears mascara-stained shoulder. "I… I just needed to hear you say that again." And he kissed her softly on the lips and held her in his arms and for what felt like a very long time. This is what they both needed. They both needed to be with each other and talk about everything that has happened. They both needed a sense of closure.

---  
**I hope you like this fan fiction. I tried to highlight a main point which is sort of overlooked in this episode. If you go on YouTube and search "Three Words" and find the one that relates to X-files called I think "Highlights from Dead Alive/Three Words" and you find this scene that I am talking about… I believe it's starts at 4 minutes and something…. Well, if you find this scene and get to the part where Mulder basically tells Scully that he thinks that it isn't his you can see Scully mouth "It's Yours". This is what I, along with many other people think, as you can see from the comments on that video.**

**Also, I wanted Mulder to tell Scully that it was her that's kept him alive.**

**And, I of course wanted Scully to clarify with Mulder that it is his baby.**

**Please, Read and Review.**

**--A :D**


End file.
